<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yes, maybe not by thesevnthsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513397">yes, maybe not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevnthsense/pseuds/thesevnthsense'>thesevnthsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Camping, Casual Sex, Degradation, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe There's Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, To Be Edited, Wet &amp; Messy, with a tiny amount of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevnthsense/pseuds/thesevnthsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like that hoodie on you," he pointed out, walking over to fix one of the sides that was a little too high up on his hip. "There, now it's even." The sweater sleeves hung over Hongjoong's hands, and thus he deemed it acceptable to loosen the end of the sleeve more, and whack Yeosang's arm with it.</p><p>"Hey!" he yelled in his direction, but Hongjoong had already grabbed his things and bolted out the door to the bonfire he didn't know where to find. Yeosang grabbed the bag of marshmallows and the blankets and jogged out after him, the only difference being him closing the door behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yes, maybe not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just an application. Just a page.</p><p>Or maybe five pages, but five papers shouldn't have been a big deal in the grand scheme of things. It was just a compatibility quiz and some medical records, how hard could that have been?</p><p>But so many of the intake questions were blank still, and Hongjoong looked over them just as blankly. </p><p>How was he supposed to fill things out? He didn't even know what to put in the sexuality blank, let alone if he wanted to be pegged or choked or stepped on or anything at all. Was he gay? Was he straight? Bi? Pan? Anything at all? </p><p>He filled in the blank with the phrase, "sexuality is a social construct" and pushed forward to the next blank, about half a page down. </p><p>So many blanks. He felt like he was back in high school all over again, forcing himself through tests, but this wasn't timed and he had no reason not to do it, or that he needed to do it. The air felt stuffy either way. </p><p>He could do it, it shouldn't have been a problem, but he packed up the papers and set them aside to make dinner. Maybe with a full stomach, he'd feel less like throwing up.</p><p>It may have taken him the rest of the night, but he did it. The application was filled out and sent out. He'd join next week's group, in three days (if he did the basic calculations right, which he didn't).</p><p>What are you supposed to pack for a kink experimentation camp? Are you supposed to pack normal camping clothes? </p><p>Jungwoo paced back and forth, grabbing clothes and looking them over, before putting them back in his closet, definitely not in the same places they were in before. He'd deal with that later, closer to when he was leaving. </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>He was up until two in the morning, anxious. What if he hated this? What if he got there and immediately wanted to come home? </p><p>Then he got the email back. </p><p>Yeosang... </p><p>He read the name over again in his head. Then again. </p><p>And again. </p><p>And again, until the letters all blurred together and it no longer looked like a name. </p><p>How was he supposed to find someone by their name alone? Would there be nametags of some sort? Nametags felt kind of childish, but there was no other way Hongjoong could think of for people to find one another. Maybe there would be cute wooden pins with their names on them. </p><p>The two days between his application and his arrival couldn't have gone slower. </p><p>The actual campground where the event took place was surprisingly large, spacious, and it felt like a real campground. There were six or seven people in the open field area kicking around a soccer ball like nothing was different about the place. But, he assumed, you can't just have people fucking in the field that close to the road, that's indecent behaviour and this camp probably would've been shut down already. </p><p>He really should've brought a friend on this endeavour. Was he supposed to go about his own business and just get his shit and go? </p><p>Somehow, after about twenty minutes of being clueless and not being able to find where the hell he was going, he found the front desk, being run by a man who looked to be about his age. </p><p>"Hi! You look kinda lost," the man started, followed by a slight chuckle. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm admittedly a little clueless, but you seem to be who I'm looking for," Hongjoong pointed out, pulling his bag back up his shoulder. He definitely packed too much for two nights only. </p><p>"What name did you register under if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Kim Hongjoong." The man looked briefly through a short stack of papers until he found the name. "Pleasure to meet you Hongjoong, here you are. Put your preferred name and pronouns into this machine and press enter." Hongjoong did as he was instructed to. A small card printed out from the machine, which he took and looked over. It was shiny. </p><p>"There's an adhesive strip on the back, it should be good for a couple uses, but if it's not, come back here and I'll give you another strip of tape. I don't know if you got the email, but you're looking for a Kang Yeosang." Hongjoong knew, but forgot the name by that time. His stomach was too full of butterflies to remember any previous facts.</p><p>The man handed him a small, brown paper bag</p><p>"Thank you very much!" Hongjoong tried to sound as excited as he could be, maybe he could make a good impression on people if he didn't seem terrified. </p><p>Or not.</p><p>There was already someone on the ground. <em>Clumsy ass</em>. </p><p>"Shit, shit shit shit, sorry." Hongjoong offered his hand to the man, hoping he wasn't too hurt. </p><p>"Nah, don't worry hun. It's all good, I've taken quite a few tumbles before. I'm Yeosang, and you are?"</p><p>Well that was easy. </p><p>Hongjoong all of a sudden forgot the entire English language. He just stared. </p><p>"Hello? Earth to Newbie?" Hongjoong shook himself out of his trance. </p><p>"Sorry, I... uh... Hongjoong-" He sputtered out. Words still weren't forming, and he could barely look at Yeosang. The two were standing up, Yeosang now facing him. </p><p>"I think you're the one I'm looking for. Are you nervous? I can practically see you shaking from over here," </p><p>"N-no! I'm not nervous!" Hongjoong defended, pushing his hair back abruptly as a sort of distraction for the 0.2 seconds of eye contact he had managed to maintain. He was shocked he was even able to say that much. Yeosang reached out, carefully grabbing onto Hongjoong's hand.</p><p>"You don't have to worry," he pointed out, followed by a small chuckle as he started to walk ahead. Yeosang nodded his head in the direction of the man working the counter, slightly urging Hongjoong along.</p><p>Hongjoong hoped he'd get less nervous as the day went on. </p><p>"This is a one-time thing, you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do and if you don't like something I do I want you to let me know," Yeosang stated, rather suddenly. "Oh and if you hate me, you never have to see me again, but they'll give you my contact info if you do decide you want it. But, regardless, pick a word."</p><p>"A word?" Hongjoong asked, finally remembering how to speak, though it took all his effort to just form coherent words. </p><p>"A safe word, something short, I shouldn't be fucking with you too much, your papers said you're pretty vanilla overall, but that's okay." Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows a little, minorly insulted by the comment even though it wasn't to be taken that way. </p><p>"Um... something short?"</p><p>"Preferably,"</p><p>"Pear?"</p><p>"That works. Do you wanna just fuck around for the day? Or what do you wanna do?"</p><p>"I'm not a kid," Hongjoong pointed out. "I'm 22."</p><p>"Sorry," Yeosang mumbled. </p><p>"I don't care what we do, you're technically here on your own money too, you don't have to be with me right now if you don't wanna be."</p><p>"But that's the thing, I wanna be." Yeosang squeezed Hongjoong's hand once, then let it go. </p><p>Hongjoong's thoughts were all over the place, bouncing from one side of his head like the DVD logo does when it's in hibernation mode. </p><p>"You really don't have to be so panicky around me. I'm no different from you, really." Hongjoong sighed. </p><p>"Okay... I uh... I'm gonna go watch people play soccer. You can come too if you'd like,"</p><p>"I actually used to play soccer in high school, maybe I'll join in?" Yeosang gave him a slanted sort of smile, holding his water bottle in the air. Hongjoong hadn't even noticed he had one, but by the time he had processed it, Yeosang had already put it down beside him on the bench, jogged into the field and grabbed a makeshift jersey to join the game. Hongjoong envied the natural ability he seemed to have to fit in. </p><p>Yeosang had an ungodly amount of stamina. He played soccer for probably three hours before he jogged off the field to come sit down for a couple minutes, and have a drink of water.</p><p>By that point, Hongjoong had taken notice to how the grass was cut, and how a cloud above him about 15 minutes prior looked like a tortoise, but also to how Yeosang didn't really run perfectly. Every now and then he would stumble a little, as if he had a weaker ankle. Hongjoong worried a tad that Yeosang may have been overworking himself in order to come off as attractive and appealing. </p><p>Hongjoong didn't like to watch soccer on TV because he found it really boring, but something about watching Yeosang play was incredibly captivating. </p><p>"Caught ya starin' at me a couple times... Ya like watching me all outta breath and sweating?" Yeosang asked between heavy breaths. Hongjoong tried not to focus too much on that.</p><p>"Out of breath? Yes. Sweating? Not so much," Hongjoong replied, followed by a genuine chuckle. He may have been lightening up a bit. Yeosang leaned in, close enough to whisper in his ear. </p><p>"You think this is bad? Wait till you hear how you'll be breathing later. This is nothing," he said softly. "Now, I have a question." Yeosang didn't stay close long enough for Hongjoong to even process the interaction. </p><p>"Shoot." </p><p>"Have you ever been with a guy before?" Yeosang tilted his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The two would have to shower before anything occurred, or at least Hongjoong hoped they would. </p><p>"No, only women," he replied, trying to recall if he had ever really been interested in fucking a man before. </p><p>"Ah, I'll treat you differently then," Yeosang stated, standing back up and stretching his arms into the air.</p><p>"Differently?"</p><p>"I want your first time with a man to be a good time. No bad first impressions. The second guy you get with can be shit, but I'll make your first time at least worth it," Yeosang explained, noticing the confusion in Hongjoong's expression. "Consider me a friend with benefits, for your own sake." Hongjoong nodded, not knowing what else to do. </p><p>The two went off, had dinner, and headed back to their cabin, where Hongjoong hadn't even yet seen. It was small and a little too warm for his liking, but enough room for the two of them to have their fun. Hongjoong was glad to finally have somewhere to put his things, instead of on the ground by the sideline bench he was sitting on for three hours, half zoning out, half fantasizing about being absolutely <em>railed </em>later that night. </p><p>"Are you a 'fucking in the shower' kinda guy?" Yeosang asked abruptly, taking a pair of boxers out of his bag. </p><p>"A what-" Hongjoong was too taken aback by the question to actually try processing it. </p><p>"Do you wanna fuck in the shower?" Yeosang reiterated, </p><p>"Oh god no, I knocked you down trying to get my things. I think one of us might die if we try fucking with water involved," "Speaking of, what's in those bags?" </p><p>"Condoms, dental dams, lube, anything you may need for safe sex."</p><p>"That's smart..." Hongjoong sighed out, sitting down on the neatly made sheets. He ran his hand over them. The room smelled like cologne, but in the way a candle smells like cologne, not like the actual thing. </p><p>Yeosang pulled his shirt over his head, stretching his arms up into the air again to get it off fully. </p><p>Hongjoong wasn't ready to look up and see him shirtless, but it was no less than a pleasant experience. </p><p>"Shit..." Hongjoong could've drooled over the man in front of him had he not had control over himself. </p><p>"Close those pretty lips of yours, Hongjoong. Your jaw'll need all the rest it can get. And frankly, if you get anymore dazed, you may start dripping onto the floor. Not that these rooms don't get thoroughly cleaned after people head home, but you get what I'm trying to get to." Hongjoong wasn't sure he did, but he shut his mouth regardless. </p><p>"I promise I'll give you a bath after we're all done, okay? Hold me to it, no matter how tired I am," Yeosang abruptly changed the subject.</p><p>"I don't need a bath after I-" Hongjoong tried to reject, but Yeosang wasn't about to let him say anything otherwise. </p><p>"I insist. Hold me to it." Hongjoong couldn't deny the man, now standing there in his boxers. </p><p>"Do you wanna shower with me?" Hongjoong shrugged his shoulders slightly but still got up. </p><p>The two showered together, a mess of soapy water and accidentally bumping into one another and then laughing about it. Hongjoong was glad he had warmed up to Yeosang. </p><p>Impulsively, he stepped forward, gently hugging Yeosang as the water hit the tops of both of their heads. </p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Yeosang asked him, but Hongjoong didn't say anything back. Yeosang took the silent cue to hug him back and they stood that way for a couple minutes, until Hongjoong got soap in his eye and they had to pull apart or he would've died (he wouldn't really have, but he was a little dramatic sometimes). </p><p>Yeosang towelled off before Hongjoong, mainly due to the soap-in-eye incident, but the latter wasn't far behind him. </p><p>"There's a bonfire tonight I think, do you wanna go or stay in?"</p><p>"I don't mind bonfires, if you don't mind going. This is kinda camping after all." </p><p>"Dress warm, it gets pretty cool here at night," Yeosang told him, searching through his bag for a pair of pyjama pants. </p><p>Hongjoong chose jeans. They wouldn't be as warm, but they made his ass look good so it was a worthy trade in his mind. </p><p>"You know?" Hongjoong posed, putting his shirt on over his head. </p><p>"Remember, I've done this before," Yeosang reiterated. He reached into his bag, grabbing a hoodie and tossing it Hongjoong's way. Hongjoong doesn't catch it, but by that point, Yeosang didn't expect him to. </p><p>"Oh..." Hongjoong looked at the crumpled-up sweater on the floor. "Should I wear this?"</p><p>"If you'd like to," Yeosang mumbled as scratched the back of his neck. Something was making him shy all of a sudden, and Hongjoong wasn't oblivious to it. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Yeosang shook his head around a little, as if he was trying to shake a thought away. </p><p>"Yeah, it's nothing. Sorry, just getting in my head a little," he responded, walking over to the bathroom closet. There, he grabbed a couple of the extra blankets and brought them over to the bed. "Don't let me forget those." </p><p>Hongjoong went silent for a couple moments, and so did Yeosang. The silence felt momentarily wrong, until Yeosang came back into the main room and smiled Hongjoong's way. </p><p>"I like that hoodie on you," he pointed out, walking over to fix one of the sides that was a little too high up on his hip. "There, now it's even." The sweater sleeves hung over Hongjoong's hands, and thus he deemed it acceptable to loosen the end of the sleeve more, and whack Yeosang's arm with it.</p><p>"Hey!" he yelled in his direction, but Hongjoong had already grabbed his things and bolted out the door to the bonfire he didn't know where to find. Yeosang grabbed the bag of marshmallows and the blankets and jogged out after him, the only difference being him closing the door behind him. </p><p>"You're going the wrong way!" he shouted in Hongjoong's direction. He looked like an idiot, but in a way Yeosang found endearing. Hongjoong turned around and jogged back to Yeosang, keeping a little bit of distance as to not be whacked back (not that the sleeves were long enough on Yeosang for him to do so, but better safe than sorry he supposed). </p><p>Yeosang led the two of them to where the bonfire was being held and laid out the blanket so the two didn't have to sit on the grass. </p><p>Had no one known better, they'd have thought they were an everyday couple looking for experience with a third, but everyone there knew the likelihood of that was small. Most people matched didn't get along as well as Hongjoong and Yeosang did, so as the two settled down on their blanket, it felt kind of odd looking at the other people in the circle who weren't as close to one another as they were. </p><p>Hongjoong rested back a bit, holding himself up with both of his arms, but still leaning back a bit. Yeosang laid with his head in Hongjoong's lap. He looked cute like that, looking up at him occasionally for Hongjoong to play with his hair, which he happily obliged to. They stayed that way for a while, and it was nice. </p><p>"Do you want a drink?" someone asked Yeosang, holding out an unopened can. </p><p>"What are we drinking?" Hongjoong asked back before Yeosang could even speak. Yeosang half-sat up from his place in Hongjoong's lap to look at the drink as well. </p><p>"It's just a cooler," the person responded, placing the drink down beside them. Yeosang picked it up - now sitting up on his own beside Hongjoong - and observed the can. </p><p>"I used to drink these all the time in high school," he commented, placing the can down in front of them and spreading the second blanket over the two of their laps. </p><p>"You drank in high school? Isn't that illegal?" Hongjoong asked</p><p>"Shhhh, it isn't if no one knew I was doing it," Yeosang mumbled, before laughing a bit at his former self. Hongjoong couldn't help but momentarily join in. The two were in their own little world. </p><p>"Wanna share one? That way if I don't like it-" Hongjoong suggested, or tried to. </p><p>"So you're picky?" Yeosang interrupted, smirking at his own little comment. </p><p>"Hey! Maybe I won't share one with you if you're gonna insult me," Hongjoong barked back, snatching the drink from its place and holding it out of Yeosang's reach. "It's mine now!" Yeosang's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head just a bit, looking at Hongjoong in a way he knew came off as intimidating. And boy, did Hongjoong feel it. He felt the look go right through him, and to the person sitting beside him almost. </p><p>Yeosang placed his hand on Hongjoong's hip, carefully unzipping his jeans and sliding his hand down. </p><p>"Be careful drinking that, wouldn't want you to choke with my hand on your cock," he whispered, leaning his head on Hongjoong's shoulder. "Also, you should probably keep quiet if you want me to continue." </p><p>Hongjoong wasn't sure what to do with this rush of feelings. </p><p>"You like having to be quiet like this?" Yeosang asked softly, pressing his hand down a bit. Hongjoong let out what could only be a sigh, looking down at the ground in front of him, then around. "Someone's getting off to you struggling to be quiet like this, you know that right? You like that thought, Hongjoong?"</p><p>Hongjoong slightly nodded. </p><p>The action went on for a couple minutes, before Hongjoong was offered a marshmallow. It was a bonfire after all, it was only a matter of time before the marshmallows Yeosang brought out would get back to him, and thus they did. </p><p>"Go on, you can respond to them, Angel," Yeosang cooed, still quiet enough for only Hongjoong to hear. Yeosang did his best to keep his smirk to himself as he moved his hand from its former placement, into Hongjoong's boxers.</p><p>"Y-yeah. I'll-I'll take one." Hongjoong did his best not to stutter, but it didn't go great. No one batted an eye to it though. This was probably something many of them expected in a place like this. Frankly, Hongjoong was shocked he hasn't already seen people having sex outside. The entire day felt pretty normal, but the evening took an abrupt turn.</p><p>Yeosang pulled Hongjoong into his lap, not moving his hand much more than to adjust its position for his own comfort. Hongjoong could feel Yeosang's dick, hard below him. He wasn't too sure what to do with that information, except for push back against him. </p><p>And oh, did it work. </p><p>Yeosang's free hand snapped to Hongjoong's hip, holding him back against him for a couple moments before pushing him back to his original placement. Hongjoong felt he could've melted right there, let Yeosang take him right fucking there, in front of everyone at by that point he wouldn't have even batted an eye at the couples watching them. </p><p>One of the other individuals in the group passed a marshmallow Hongjoong's way, which he took and shoved entirely into his mouth. The pressure on his cock coming from Yeosang's hand lessened slightly as he ate, a fact Hongjoong was silently thankful for. </p><p>The next marshmallow went to Yeosang, who actually took his time with eating the treat, even going as far as to lick the remnants of it off his fingers. Hongjoong couldn't see him do it, but he didn't need to; he could tell from the occasional looks others gave him that he was doing something more noticeable than palming his dick under a blanket. </p><p>"I think we should probably head in, it's getting kind of late I feel," Yeosang pointed out, not to anyone in particular, but just for courtesy purposes. Hongjoong nodded along, almost audibly whining when the pressure against him was taken away.</p><p>Everyone there knew what was going to happen. "It's getting late," more so meant it was time to go fuck. Even Hongjoong knew it, and he had never been there before. </p><p>Hongjoong still hadn't gotten a good look at Yeosang, too lost in his nervousness to actually pay attention to what was going on, or in the darkness of the night with only the campfire light to guide him around. All he saw was his hand, or brief glances at his face he forgot about in his own internal panic, both of which were nice, but they weren't much to see. </p><p>But now he had no choice, a hand on his jaw, forcing him to look on top of him and there he was, brown eyes, bangs hanging down just below his eyebrows and just over his eyes. </p><p>"Finally getting a look at me, huh?" Yeosang observed, smirking a bit as he leaned down a little more. </p><p>"What-no! I just, haven't really had the chance to yet..." Hongjoong stuttered once again. Yeosang rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So, yes. Don't lie to me, Sweetheart. I don't take kindly to liars." </p><p>His hand moved from Hongjoong's jaw, down to his neck, not necessarily tight there, but more-so holding him in place. If he only knew how he looked right then, doe-eyed and lost in the moment. Yeosang had somehow managed to make him void of all thought, just a body in the moment, waiting for each and every touch that came his way. </p><p>"You're more experienced than I am, aren't you?" Hongjoong asked, looking up at Yeosang, mere inches from him. He was a little self-conscious about the whole thing all of a sudden. What if he wasn't a good person to fuck? What if Yeosang ended up not liking fucking him?</p><p>"Sweetheart, I've been with dozens of men. You've never been with one. I almost work here at this rate." Hongjoong almost picked up on the pride behind that sentence: Yeosang was <em>experienced</em>. </p><p>"Shut up and kiss me, dumbass."</p><p>Hongjoong took little to no mind to the kiss. Kisses were relatively normal to him. Not that Yeosang was a bad kisser per se, but he was nothing more or less special than the people he had kissed before this. </p><p>Yeosang smelled like smoke and bonfires and marshmallows, and Hongjoong was convinced he may have not gotten the entirety of the last marshmallow he ate off of his lips, because Yeosang tasted like them too. Hongjoong cursed himself for finding that attractive. </p><p>Yeosang's hand moved, once again, down from Hongjoong's neck, to his chest, where he grabbed a fistful of his own hoodie on Hongjoong's body with enough force to almost pull Hongjoong's chest up with him. </p><p>"I didn't think this through," he mumbled, more to himself than to the man below him. "The fewer layers you have on, the easier it is for me to touch you. And good god I would die to just see how you'd react, now that you can finally make some sort of noise." Hongjoong looked up, finally and fully putting his attention into making eye contact even though it still felt a little awkward. </p><p>"Touch me, just please, anywhere," he begged, grabbing for the front of Yeosang's hoodie. Yeosang wasn't gonna listen to him, regardless of what he said, unless he really needed to. "Take this off, and take these off of me, I'm so tired of waiting."</p><p>"You sure?" Yeosang asked, trying to clear the air and make sure things were still serious. </p><p>"Yes, I don't care where. I just need you in control of me, and I need to feel something." Hongjoong reached for Yeosang's hands, but he couldn't get to them before they were moved. </p><p>"Then why are you telling me what to do?"</p><p>"I-I don't know..." Hongjoong's eyes widened even more, if they could, looking up at Yeosang in a way he had to do everything he could to resist. Yeosang let go of his sweater, letting him relax again.</p><p>"I haven't even done anything yet, yet you're breathing so heavily?" Hongjoong opened his mouth to speak, maybe defend himself somehow, but he wasn't given the time to. "Desperate little thing, I think you forget I know everything about you. I know how you want me to treat you, the things you want to be called."</p><p>"Please..." Hongjoong breathed out his words like they were the wind, his throat dry from breathing heavily. </p><p>Yeosang pulled back, sitting up on his knees and Hongjoong took that brief moment in time to focus back on where he was. </p><p>"Can I give you head?" he abruptly asked, but Yeosang just stifled a laugh. This is what he wanted, what Hongjoong wanted when he filled out that application, when he couldn't fall asleep that night without thinking about who he might be paired with, what that might entail. </p><p>"Do you even know how to, Hongjoong?" Yeosang posed, a small smile on his lips from his own rhetorical question. </p><p>Hongjoong realized then, no he didn't know. And Yeosang knew that just as well as he did. </p><p>"Don't worry Baby, I can teach you if you'd like." Hongjoong nodded, his cheeks tinted pink in his own embarrassment, not that he needed to be. </p><p>The two of them readjusted how they were positioned, Yeosang laying down now, and Hongjoong just above his cock. Yeosang's pyjama pants and boxers were now a pile on the floor, along with both of his hoodies. </p><p>"Just, be careful. You don't gotta take it all if you don't want to, you can use your hands too. And uh, be careful on the teeth." Hongjoong nodded once again, taking about a quarter of his cock into his mouth. </p><p>Yeosang's head <em>instantly</em> fell back, the feeling he had been looking for for almost a week now, finally there, though not much. It'd been forever since Yeosang had gotten head. </p><p>Hongjoong had no idea what was going on, all he knew is that his mouth was full and it was... nice. He didn't know what to do, but it was nice. </p><p>Feeling kind of brave, but still not having any idea what he was doing, he took a bit more in his mouth, instantly pulling away as he gagged. </p><p>"Fuck... no thanks..." He took a deep breath in, rolling over so he could lay down beside Yeosang, placing a kiss on his hipbone in reparition. </p><p>"Baby... did you think you couldn't breathe...?" Yeosang asked, propping himself up a bit with a pillow so he could properly see Hongjoong (and watch once he got the hang of it). Hongjoong didn't speak for a moment.</p><p>"No..." he lied, and both of them knew it was a lie. </p><p>"Baby..." Yeosang started, running his fingers through the front of Hongjoong's hair. "You gotta breathe through your nose..."  </p><p>"Oh..." Hongjoong mumbled, looking away from Yeosang entirely. If he wasn't embarrassed before, he certainly was now. </p><p>"Do you wanna try again?" Hongjoong nodded, resuming his place before slowly taking Yeosang's cock in his mouth again. It felt a little less nice this time, but Yeosang gave him all the time in the world to get used to the feeling, make it feel nice again. </p><p>Yeosang loosely grabbed onto a bit of Hongjoong's hair, gently urging him to move a little. Hongjoong obliged, letting Yeosang take control of how his mouth moved on him. He knew Yeosang would take good care of him. </p><p>"Just remember to breathe," he reminded Hongjoong, who was at this point getting into the rhythm of things, and Yeosang wasn't oblivious to it. </p><p>Hongjoong suddenly understood. </p><p>"Pretty whore... fuck-" Hongjoong could've sworn if he was standing he would've crumbled to the floor. Yeosang would've had to pick him up and hold him up to keep his mouth where it was. Yeosang had to tighten his grip on the man's hair regardless to hold him there, move him on his own like he knew Hongjoong wanted him to, and by then Hongjoong was actually moving more on his own accord.</p><p>"You don't gotta continue, I don't wanna finish like this," Yeosang pointed out, slightly urging Hongjoong away. He wasn't close really, but he didn't need to be. Hongjoong pulled away fully, looking back up at the man above him as he sat beside him. </p><p>"But I want to..." he whined, an almost-pout forming on his lips. It was endearing, that expression. Yeosang wanted to ruin him. </p><p>"Maybe later, okay Sweetpea? Don't pout up at me like that or I'll ruin that pretty little mouth of yours." Hongjoong wasn't going to say it, but he would not have complained about that if it did end up happening. "Do you want me to do the same to you?" Hongjoong considered the thought for a moment, but no longer than that before he shook his head. </p><p>"No, want you to fuck me," he responded. The words almost came out like he was proud of them, and maybe he was. It took him forever to even get to this point, where he was comfortable enough to be on his knees after giving another man head, one he just met not even 12 hours ago even. </p><p>But Yeosang was nice, undressed him the rest of the way down, and took a moment to look at him, laid out on the bed. He smiled. </p><p>"You're so handsome," he commented, just taking the moment to look, stare down at Hongjoong. Hongjoong was tempted to hide, cover his face, his dick, something, but he knew Yeosang wouldn't really like that. </p><p>Yeosang grabbed the bottle of lube and ran a bit onto his finger. </p><p>"Okay, so this might feel weird at first," he started, running his finger down Hongjoong's cock. </p><p>"Yeosang I've had things in my ass before," Hongjoong tried to assure him. He wasn't <em>that</em> inexperienced. </p><p>Hongjoong shivered at the finality of the touch he was given, Yeosang's hand moving back to slowly push a finger into him. Every muscle in Hongjoong's body felt like it loosened, him melting down into the sheets below the two of them as Yeosang started to very slightly move his finger once he deemed him ready enough. </p><p>One didn't take long to become two, a tighter fit and both of them could tell but neither complained an ounce about it. Yeosang's free hand focused on Hongjoong's cock, relatively untouched until that moment. Hongjoong couldn't say much of anything, between whines and pleads for more, and Yeosang wasn't about to stop either of the two. </p><p>"I wanna feel full," Hongjoong blurted out, looking at Yeosang in hopes it may put some sort of stronger emphasis on the phrase. </p><p>"Hongjoong, I barely have two fingers in you," Yeosang rejected, pulling his hand away to lick one of his fingers, an action Hongjoong tried desperately not to gawk at. Yeosang could feel his dick twitch a little in his hand. </p><p>"Please, just go slow with me Yeosang, I can take it," Hongjoong continued to insist. Yeosang wasn't sure he could, but who was he to deny such a polite request from such a pretty man. </p><p>"If you insist, but we're taking this slow. I don't wanna hurt you." Hongjoong gave him a simple nod in response; it was all Yeosang needed. </p><p>As slowly and carefully as he could, Yeosang pushed into him, looking down between the two of them to make sure things were going okay, all the while still moving his hand lightly up and down Hongjoong's cock. </p><p>"Fuck... it's so wet..." Hongjoong pointed out.</p><p>"Is it enough? Do you think you want more?" More of what was left unspecified. The two had very different expectations of what "more" entailed. </p><p>"It's so fucking nice... oh my god... more..." Hongjoong breathed out, his head falling back. He would never be able to get over that feeling, the one of being so stretched out around someone but it feeling so fucking heavenly. It hurt him, but in a way he would never be able to complain about. Nor would he want to. Yeosang put a bit more lube onto his cock as he pushed the rest into him. </p><p>"Sweetie, I just got in, give me a minute. You're not as loose around me as you think you are." Hongjoong didn't need Yeosang to point that fact out. He knew the two wouldn't even be able to move if they had to right now. The two gave it a couple moments, before Hongjoong was physically pulling Yeosang closer to him, down on top of him so they could kiss or closer so maybe he would move some and Hongjoong would get what he's really wanted. </p><p>The kiss was a disaster, barely even a kiss and more an exchange of spit. Hongjoong couldn't keep his lips together for long enough for what they did to even remotely qualify as a kiss. </p><p>"That's it, take my cock like a good boy." Hongjoong whined as he pushed back, and it was in that moment Hongjoong realized, he would never be able to top anyone again. This was simply too addicting, and he would simply be addicted to this feeling after this. How was he supposed to ever get over anything like this? </p><p>Would even like women again after this?</p><p>He didn't have the time to think about that right now. It was a matter of how wet he felt, and amazing that felt. </p><p>He swore he had never been any higher.</p><p>He swore a lot in general.</p><p>Yeosang's cock hit all the places it needed to, and lucky for the both of them, being quiet wasn't necessary. Getting Hongjoong to be quiet would've been a futile effort. He was fucking Yeosang into him more than Yeosang was fucking him back. </p><p>"That feels good, huh angel? You been wanted a cock in your ass for a while?"</p><p>"You're lucky you got me. I know how to make a man's first time just. Fucking. Right." Hongjoong didn't have any reason to deny him. He was more than lucky, whatever more than lucky entailed.</p><p>"I-I think I'm close," he stuttered out, but didn't have much more time to reflect on how that feeling was, and if he actually was, since Yeosang had pulled out and sat down beside him, legs outstretched.</p><p>"That's pretty quick Kitten. Come here, come ride me so you can finish on me." </p><p>Hongjoong had never heard such a hot phrase. How was he supposed to deny such a rewarding option? He wanted to deny it, pick a little bit of a fight, but he didn't know as much about Yeosang as Yeosang did him. There were surely some things he was into that Hongjoong didn't know about, and he didn't wanna end up over someone's thigh (he only knew he could end up like that because he accidentally watched porn with spanking in it, and needless to say, he thought that was a weird time to get a boner).</p><p>"Where... do you want me to finish?" Yeosang asked, his words coming out in between breaths. Hongjoong didn't have to think about that one, possibly the first time he wasn't thinking more than he needed to. </p><p>"Anywhere, inside of me-fuck-anywhere-I don't care." All of Hongjoong's words came out in one long string of syllables mixed with the loudest noises Yeosang had ever heard a man make. It was his first time after all. </p><p>Yeosang was in love with it, with how filthy the two of them were, the lube and what may have been cum on the sheets. Maybe Hongjoong was drooling, he thought momentarily. He glanced over, and he was not, but it wouldn't have been out of character if he was that fucked out. </p><p>Yeosang made sure Hongjoong was the first one to finish, but he wasn't far after, the two of them even more of a mess now than they were before. He didn't give it much more time before he pulled out. </p><p>The two laid there, eyes closed, Hongjoong's head on Yeosang's shoulder, the two of them still breathing heavy and Hongjoong probably making a mess of the sheets. It was fine, they had extras for that reason. Sex got messy sometimes. </p><p>"Wanna go swimming?" Yeosang suggested, unaware of how exhausted and frankly, kind of sore Hongjoong felt. Hongjoong felt like never moving again, just laying there and basking in the warmth Yeosang radiated like the sun does in mid-spring. Maybe Yeosang was a flower, he thought. </p><p>"Swimming? It's midnight," Hongjoong breathed out in response, the words coming out loose sounding and distant. Yeosang got out of bed and grabbed a water bottle. He held it out for Hongjoong to drink, and he did. </p><p>"Yeah, and?"</p><p>"It's cold... n' I wanna cuddle..." Hongjoong felt like a puddle, however that felt. </p><p>"Shit... how am I supposed to deny that." And so the two did. Yeosang may have fallen asleep for a couple moments, then awoken himself back up moments later. Hongjoong stared up at the ceiling with heavy eyes, tracing the natural lines of the wood in his mind. </p><p>They spent a while like that: staring up at the ceiling and falling asleep and waking up again. </p><p>Just as Hongjoong was out enough for Yeosang to move without waking him much, he made his best attempt to get up. As slowly and softly as he could, he made his way to the bathroom, placed his phone on the edge of the sink, and connected a speaker to it. He made sure to keep it far enough from the bathtub for Hongjoong to not accidentally knock it into the water or something of the sort. </p><p>He walked back into the bedroom area as quietly as he could, but Hongjoong was already awake, sitting slouched against the headboard of the bed. </p><p>"Where'd you go?"</p><p>"Are you too tired for a bath?" Yeosang asked, pointing to the dimly-lit room, door half-open. </p><p>"I don't think so," Hoongjoong responded, but the yawn following his words didn't justify his cause. </p><p>"Okay good, cause one's running. We can go to sleep after if you want?"  Hongjoong nodded, taking his pyjama shirt off and walking toward the bathroom, just behind Yeosang. Neither of them had ever found pants after they finished, but they didn't need to. </p><p>Hongjoong stepped into the bath, only about half-filled, and instantly felt relieved. He hadn't done too much, but the day was weird and new and exciting. </p><p>The way the candlelight caught the right angle of the mirror to shine just enough to make Hongjoong's eyes glow <em>just</em> the right way for Yeosang to fall in love if he would just <em>let himself</em>. </p><p>"Do you do this for everyone?" Hongjoong asked, soft but out of the blue, looking up at Yeosang with the most innocent, bright eyes. He brought one of his hands out of the water to smudge a tiny amount of bubbles on Yeosang's nose. </p><p>"No, I just kinda like you, Hongjoongie." He paused for a moment. "But I'll get over that in time." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>